Amor de madrugada
by Lucielanor
Summary: Mi primer Songfic! ¿Qué hacer cuando amarse es imposible y a la vez es la única solución? Un HrS muy, muy romántico. Lean y dejen reviews,pleasssssssse :


_**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es mío y Rowling me debe una fortuna por haberme plagiado los personajes. ¿Me creyeron? Yo tampoco, así que no veo la necesidad de esto... xD_

* * *

**AMOR DE MADRUGADA**

Ella lo estaba esperando. Con la urgencia de sentirla a su lado y de oír sus suspiros entrecortados, el hombre aceleró su marcha por los oscuros y desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Demasiado listo para Filch y demasiado rápido para su gata, se movía con una determinación que solo el amor puede dar.

Repentinamente, detuvo el paso. ¿Amor? Riendo interiormente, reanudó su camino. Raramente podía llamarse amor a unas cuantas noches apasionadas, pasadas en los brazos de esa mujer que lo embrujaba.

Aunque esas noches durasen ya más de un año.

**"_Noches de balcón y luna llena_**

_**de unos labios que me esperan**_

_**desnudándose otra vez"**_

****

Él la estaba esperando. Con el sigilo de una sombra, movió cuidadosamente el retrato que bloqueaba la salida, y protegida del frío por su capa y de ser arrestada por un hechizo de invisibilidad, la chica enfiló el mismo camino de todas las noches.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño si no era encogida junto a él, corrió por las escaleras interminables que plagaban su camino.

Jamas le amaría, de eso estaba segura. Era un simple capricho, un inoportuno deseo que a él no le importaba satisfacer. Y también estaba segura de que aquello debía acabar cuanto antes; debía evitar que finalmente su orgullo quedase dañado.

El corazón se le encogió. ¿Y qué era un orgullo dañado en comparación con un corazón roto? Pero... ¿Realmente aquel hombre arrogante se había ganado un lugar en su corazón A punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada que revelase su posición. Por supuesto que no. El único lugar que él tenía guardado era entre sus sábanas.

Y entre sus brazos.

_**"Noches de pasión desenfrenada **_

_**de caricias hasta el alba**_

_**y tu piel contra mi piel."**_

****

Llego al final de las escaleras, y pudo distinguir como una sombra murmuraba unas palabras y se adentraba en la casi destruida torre.

Aquella era la única de las cuatro torres que coronaban Hogwarts que no tenía función alguna. Por lo tanto, aquel pasillo estaba siempre vacío; las solitarias huellas de los dos amantes certificaban que ellos eran los únicos que visitaban aquel trastero, reconvertido ahora en lugar de encuentro.

Mirando cuidadosamente a todos los lados y escudriñando en la oscuridad a la caza de un posible intruso, la chica se acercó a la puerta mientras deshacía el hechizo de invisibilidad. Aproximo su varita a la cerradura y murmuró un encantamiento:

- ¡Hoc fixum!

La puerta se abrió con un golpe seco y la joven se coló en la habitación. Un rayo de luna se colaba por el enorme ventanal, que mostraba las verdes montañas de Escocia con un aire misterioso, iluminadas únicamente por el cielo estrellado.

El lugar estaba casi en penumbra, solo algunas velas colocadas en lo alto de algunas estanterías plagadas de libros permitían vislumbrar difusas siluetas.

La chica se apoyó en la puerta, asegurándose de cerrarla. Ella notó que había otra fuente de luz en la torre. La sonrisa del hombre la estaba iluminando.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

- Buenas noches, profesor Snape.

La sonrisa traviesa de la muchacha aumentó varios grados la fría temperatura de aquella noche de Enero.

**"_Amantes obligados a ocultar su amor_**

_**rindiéndose a un destino que no está a favor.**_

_**Un sueño clandestino,**_

_**una ilusión, una esperanza."**_

****

Como empujados por fuerza invisibles, se precipitaron el uno hacia el otro, incapaces de soportar por más tiempo la añoranza de los cálidos labios de su amante recorriendo su cuerpo.

Ropa y preocupaciones quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo de la torre, donde dejaron de existir las horas y los minutos.

Tumbados sobre aquella improvisada cama (apenas unas mantas y una sabana cubriéndolas), solo existían ellos dos y la luna que les espiaba, cómplice de su pasión.

Él y ella, Severus, y Hermione. El resto del mundo era oscuro y vacío. Sólo existían los besos y las caricias del otro. Ya se ocuparían del caos que reinaba en el mundo mágico cuando los primeros rayos de luz despuntasen en el horizonte.

Aquella noche les pertenecía sólo a ellos dos.

**"_Calma en la tormenta_**

_**fuego que nos quema**_

_**arriesgando todo por un amor de madrugada.**_

_**Almas que se entregan**_

_**perdiendo la razón**_

_**gotas de un amor sin luz del sol"**_

****

Acostada a su lado y abrazada a él, Hermione recorrió con el dedo índice una larga cicatriz que cruzaba el costado de su profesor.

- ¿Te dolió mucho?

- Después de unas cuantas horas, te alejas de tu cuerpo, no te das cuenta de que la Cruciatus te esta rompiendo la piel lentamente – contestó Snape de forma lúgubre.

La chica imaginó horrorizada los castigos a los que Severus debía de haber estado sometido, y en un intento por mostrarle apoyo y cariño, le abrazo estrechamente, besándole el pecho.

El hombre, agradecido por la inusitada muestra de afecto, la arropó con sus brazos hasta que pudo sentir su corazón latir cerca del suyo.

- Si nos descubriesen... Nos expulsarían del colegio. Nos meteríamos en un lío horrible. – murmuró Hermione contrariada.

- No creo que vayan a echar a la mejor alumna y al mejor profesor de este colegio – contestó Snape con cinismo.

- Si quieres conservar tu puesto, comprenderé que quieras que acabemos con esto. No te guardaré rencor, entiendo...

- ¿Quieres acabar con esto? – preguntó él incorporándose y dirigiéndole a la muchacha una mirada cálida con sus ojos negros.

La chica se incorporó también, apoyándose de costado para quedar frente a frente con Severus. Su mirada expresaba a la vez miedo, dolor, cariño... ¿amor?

- No quiero que por mi culpa renuncies a tu vida. Y sé que Hogwarts significa mucho para ti.

- No al consejo escolar a quien temo...

**"_Siento que hay dolor en tus palabras_**

_**cuando me hablas de un mañana**_

_**que no puedo prometer"**_

****

Hermione le interrogó con la mirada y él, finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

- Si el Señor Oscuro descubriese esto de alguna forma... Mi misión en la Orden estaría en peligro. Él no volvería a confiar en mí. Además, si averiguase quien eres...

- Una "sangre sucia" – murmuró ella con resentimiento.

Severus la besó con dulzura en los labios antes de continuar.

- Si supiese quien eres, me mataría por traicionarle a él y a sus ideales. Y te buscaría a ti...

- No es por mí por quien estoy preocupada.

- Si te hiciese algo no lo soportaría. Acabaría con Voldemort aunque tuviese que volver desde la Muerte para hacerlo. No permitiría que te tocase.

Hermione notó el estremecimiento de su profesor al pronunciar aquel nombre y como le tomaba con fuerza de la mano.

Si por ella estaba dispuesto a tirar por la borda aquello por lo que había luchado toda su vida y de plantarle cara a aquel que más temía, debía de importarle mucho.

**"_Miento si te digo que no hay nada_**

_**pues me ahogo en tu mirada**_

_**y tu ser es ya mi ser"**_

****

Asaltado por el súbito pensamiento de poder perder a aquella fascinante mujer, no pudo reprimir las lagrimas que acudían a sus ojos. Más de un año con ella y se preguntaba como podía haber vivido hasta entonces. Como ella podía hacerle sentir querido y especial con una sola mirada, con un solo gesto...

Con delicadeza, la empujo sobre las mantas, inclinándose para darle un beso que, de suave y tierno, fue tornándose más y más profundo. Necesitaba que ella se sintiera tan amada como él.

Le debía demasiado.

**"_Amantes obligados a ocultar su amor_**

_**rindiéndose a un destino que no está a favor.**_

_**Un sueño clandestino,**_

_**una ilusión, una esperanza."**_

****

Era todo tan sencillo. Cuando estaban juntos, todo lo demás dejaba de existir. Esa era la razón por la que, desde que la chica cursaba sexto, mantuviese aquel romance con su profesor. Ambos rodeados de gente, ambos igual de solos...

Dos almas a la deriva que se encontraron por fin.

**"_Calma en la tormenta_**

_**fuego que nos quema**_

_**arriesgando todo por un amor de madrugada.**_

_**Almas que se entregan**_

_**perdiendo la razón**_

_**gotas de un amor sin luz del sol"**_

****

Entre suspiros entrecortados y gemidos de placer, los dos notaron aquella sensación: solos no podrían sobrevivir.

- Te quiero, Hermione... Te quiero muchísimo.

- Yo también te quiero... Más de lo que imaginas....

**"_Una esperanza y una ilusión..."_**

****

Aquel era el camino más complicado de todos, y las dificultades los asaltarían a cada instante. Pero estaban dispuestos a recorrerlo... Juntos.

**"_Amor de madrugada compartido_**

_**entre los dos.**_

_**Gotas de un amor sin luz del sol..."**_

****

La luna abandonó a los amantes dormidos y abrazados... Por fin enamorados.

Lo vencerían todo...

El amor siempre lo vence todo...

** - FIN-**

****

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Me quedo más light de lo que esperaba y quizá también bastante más cursi, pero que se le va a hacer, me dominó el romanticismo... _

_Por cierto, la canción se titula "Amor de madrugada" y no tengo idea de quien la canta, porque la encontré por casualidad. No es muy mi estilo de música, pero la verdad es que la letra es preciosa, todo un baladón._

_En fin, que tengo mis dudas, pero para ser mi primer songfic, creo que esta bastante potable. _

_De todas formas, dejen reviews, a ver que os pareció a vosotros!!_

_Muchos besitos y hasta otra._

_Ela :)_


End file.
